


Under the Mistletoe

by ninjagolover13



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: When a harmless 'prank' by Nagisa upsets Haru, Rin goes to comfort him and hidden feelings are revealed.





	

"Haru please!" Nagisa continued to beg. There was a Christmas party tonight and Haru was refusing to go. Gou had planned it and sent the boys invitations.

"Nagisa, I said I don't want to go" Haru deadpanned.

"But Rin will be there" Nagisa persuaded. Haru huffed and agreed to go for an hour. 

"Damn Nagisa's knowledge about my crush" Haru thought bitterly. He doesn't know how Nagisa found out either, he just started teasing him about it one day. 

"Hey, Makoto wants to meet up with us, Rei is coming too. You coming?" Nagisa asked, pulling out his phone. 

"Sure" Haru answered with a straight face.

"Yay! He said to meet him at the mall food court. Let me tell him we're on our way then we'll go catch the train" Nagisa exclaimed, texting Makoto. They walked to the train station and thankfully they were able to catch one before it left. The ride took about fifteen minutes and they started their five minute walk to the mall.

"So why are we meeting at the mall anyway?" Haru asked.

"We're picking up some things for Gou and Rei said we needed more 'beautiful' clothing for the party" Nagisa answered. Haru nodded understandingly and they silently continued their walk. They finally made it in the mall and headed to the food court, instantly spotting Rei and Makoto, considering how much Makoto stood out because of his height. 

"Hey Haru, hey Nagisa" Makoto greeted. 

"Makoto and I already got mostly everything so let's just get the rest then look for clothes" Rei said. They went to get some solo cups and napkins then went into a random clothing store. 

"Hey Haru, try these on" Makoto said, holding up a dark blue and black plaid shirt and some black semi-skinny jeans. Haru took the clothes and entered a nearby changing room. He quickly changed and walked out to show Makoto. 

"That looks good on you" Makoto smiled. "Hey Rei, Nagisa, what do you think?" Makoto gestured towards Haru.

"It's beautiful enough, I suppose" Rei answered.

"That looks really good on you Haru-chan! I'm sure Rin will like it too" Nagisa exclaimed. Haru's cheeks heated up a tiny bit, barely even noticeable. The rest of the time went quickly, Nagisa got a penguin t-shirt and white skinny jeans(after Rei argued that it wasn't beautiful), Makoto got a brown and green striped, long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants, and Rei got a black t-shirt with butterflies and some baggy blue jeans. After they paid they left and parted ways, going to their houses to get ready for the party. The party was in fifteen minutes and Haru was worried that if Nagisa got there first, he would say something to Rin. So Haru quickly dried his hair from his shower and styled it, then quickly throwing on his clothes and black converse, he left to the Matsuoka house. It was a pretty short walk so he decided to leave his big coat at home, only wearing a small black jacket. However by the time he finally made it to the party, he was freezing. He walked up and knocked on the door, teeth chattering. The door was quickly opened to reveal Rin. Rin took in the younger boy's appearance and quickly pulled him inside.

"Where the hell is your coat?" Rin demanded. 

"Home..I didn't think it was that cold outside" Haru answered sheepishly. 

"You idiot. Go sit on the couch, I'll get you a blanket" Rin said. Haru obeyed and went into the living room, sitting on the white leather couch. Rin quickly came back with a fuzzy blanket and draped it over Haru then sat next to him. 

"T-thanks" Haru shivered. 

"Are you really that cold?" Rin asked, eyeing him worriedly.

"Yeah.." Haru trailed off.

Rin sighed and took one side of the blanket off of Haru, causing him to look at Rin suspiciously but Rin just pulled Haru on his lap and draped the one side of the blanket over his own shoulder. 

"Rin what are you doing?" Haru whispered, trying to hide the blush that creeped onto his face.

"I'm sharing my body heat with you" Rin smirked, looking at Haru. Haru blushed more at how intimate that sounded. 

"Hey Haru, I have to tell you something" Rin said, interrupting the silence. Haru looked up at him, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"Well I uh I really li-" Rin was cut off. 

"Hey guys! Look above you!" Nagisa yelled from behind them. Rin and Haru both looked up to see Nagisa holding mistletoe above them. They both blushed as Nagisa looked at them expectantly. 

"You have to, it's the rules" Gou said, coming out from the kitchen. Rin sighed and started leaning towards a wide-eyed Haru. Haru calmed himself down enough to lean in too. Their lips finally met and Haru visibly stiffened but soon melted into the kiss. When they pulled apart Haru quickly stood up and frantically ran out of the room into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Haru slid down the door and started to cry. "How could Nagisa do that to me?" Haru sobbed. 

Meanwhile in the living room, Rin was sitting there, looking shocked. He quickly snapped out of it and bolted up off the couch yelling, "What do I do?!"

"Go after him idiot" Gou sassed. Rin obeyed and ran to the bathroom.

"Haru? Please let me in" Rin begged, banging on the door. A faint 'Go away' was heard. 

"Haru, please. What's wrong?" Rin pleaded. Shuffling was heard behind the door and it slowly opened. 

"What do you want, Rin?" Haru whispered, looking down to hide his tears. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You could have said no" Rin apologized. 

"It's not that.." Haru reassured. 

"Then what is it?" Rin questioned. Haru looked up, his distraught appearance surprising Rin.  
"I..I really like you and I know you probably don't feel the same way" Haru admitted, tearing up again. Rin pulled Haru in for a hug and whispered, "I feel the same. For a long time actually."

Haru slightly pulled away to look Rin in the eye, "You're just saying that..."

"Then why would I do this" Rin smirked, slyly kissing Haru. Breathlessly, Haru pulled away and started at Rin for any kind of regretfullness. He saw none and started crying again.

"Haru?! Why are you crying?" Rin rushed, worriedly. 

"I'm happy" Haru said, looking up and smiling, causing Rin to also smile.

"You should smile more often, it's contagious" Rin said lovingly. 

"We have Nagisa to thank for this. I'm still mad at him but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have confessed to each other" Haru laughed. 

"I was actually about to tell you how I felt when Nagisa interrupted us" Rin said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"That little bitch."


End file.
